Beth Puckerman
by Quicketh
Summary: This is story about sweet Puckerman family with a drama in it.. I wrote this story on my papers few years ago. so, enjoy!
1. Fun?

**_So Guys, this is a total AU, so Puck is not that badass. Enjoy. Leave me review, I am new here.._**

 **Summer, 2010**

"But Puck..." ...Quinn tried to avoid Puck, but it was so hard to resist this mowhak boy.

Quinn suddenly woke up from that worst nightmare ever, she went to the bathroom to rinse her face with fresh water. She could not forget that night when Puck knocked her up that night. Puck took her precious thing, virginity. Quinn regretted for what she had done and she had had those nightmares after that night. The dream of how Puck banged her, his face, the couch, and everything, it felt like she was watching a rewind of her own movie.

"Oh man.. this can't be happened" Quinn started crying quietly in her bathtub with running shower above her.  
She started to think the possibility of her getting pregnant since they didn't wear any safety that day. She shook her head trying to throw that thought away and kept saying to herself that this would be fine, because it was only her first time, she wouldn't get pregnant.

The alarm clock was ringing few hours later, a sign telling Q that this was 06.00 am already, so she was out of the tub after rinsed herself properly so her mom wouldn't know what she did last night.

"...summer ...it's supposed to be a fun time ..." Quinn sighed looking at herself on the mirror. She couldn't wipe that thought away from her brain. "OhMyWhy!? Its just the first time! Relax!" She tried so hard to get rid of it.

 **Stay tune...**


	2. Pain Truth

Few weeks had gone. It was only a week before Quinn's sister, Celline, got married.  
Quinn's world had already been turning upside down, ever since Sue kicked her out of the Cherrio because she found out that Q was pregnant, somehow.

Today was the final fitting day for the dress. Quinn was about to wear a cute but elegant soft pink dress at the wedding

"Uh-oh... weird ...it was perfect on you a week ago, darling.." Judy, her mom was confused because the dress could not fit perfectly anymore in Quinn  
"...Mom ...I think its because the zipper ..." Quinn answered fast because anyone asked her why.  
"...But baby.." she then smiled soft at her lovely daughter, "Oh ...you just quit the Cherrio! didn't you, honey..?"  
Quinn just nodded without saying anything. She knew sooner or later her baby bump was going to tell the entire world that she was pregnant. They ended up fixing that dress so it did fit perfectly on Quinn.

In short, that party went well and she could hide her bump.

It was a sunny Sunday morning when Quinn was awaken by super loud alarm, she turned it off and looked at herself through her full mirror. "Oh ...you must be kidding..." she noticed the bump. It was still small, but it could be noticed. "Oh man... what am I supposed to do..."

Finally she chose to wear her super big and comfort shirt and casual skirt to the school, then she walked around looking for the baby's father, Puck.

"Puck. I need to say something really important to you.." Quinn looked at him after she found him.  
Puck was texting and smiling at his phone, but then he paid attention to Quinn "Yes, Q..?"  
"My belly is showing up. I can't hide it anymore...!" Quinn almost cried looking at Puck. "You. YOU. have to help me to tell my parents whats going on here.. beside, the bills ..from the hospital checks are way expensive.."

Puck sighs soft looking at Quinn thinking that he would be dead after confessed that. " ...but ...babe..."  
"you have. H-A-V-E. HAVE to help me and be responsible of your own child. Come over tonight at six pm..!"

Puck came to Fabray family although he was so scared now. He still did not know how to say this in front of Quinn's parents. He sat right between Quinn and her mom. He was so nervous and super scared, but Puck wanted to proof Quinn that he was so responsible of her and their baby.

Yeah ...Quinn was being ditched, and Quinn's parents considered that she was never exist. Quinn was now living with Puck, with new appetite, new place, everything was almost new for Quinn.

 ** _Can Quinn stand on this house? Stay tuned!_**


	3. Torturing

Moving was so hard for Quinn. Moreover it was Puck's house. Her new page of life was begun here, she quit school because she could not stand on all bullies she got.

But staying home at that house was stressful too, Puck's mom did not really like Quinn that much, she allowed Quinn stay there just because no she was carrying her future grandchild, and because since Quinn was there, she did not need to do the housework, she got Quinn do all the housework before Puck got home from school, it was getting worse because Puck got part time job after school, besides Puck's sister, Hannah, felt like she had maid, she was happy because her mom let her tell Quinn what to do, like for the example, bring water for her. For FREE.

Months passed, now Quinn was 40 weeks pregnant, she never went to the doctor. Yes, Puck's family took all money Puck gave Quinn for paying the hospital bills. Quinn was 98% sure that she was carrying a girl, so she told Puck that they would have a baby girl soon. Puck actually did ask for the sonograms, but his mom would always have clever answers for it. Although Quinn was having a really huge bump now, Puck's mom would not let her rest from the housework.

Quinn was ironing Puck mom's expensive long dress while suddenly she felt something was really painful hit her so bad, she could not finish ironing it, she burnt the dress instead. She crawled to the front door, no one cared of Quinn.

..."NOOOOO WAAAAAY!" Puck's mom screamed like crazy after she found out about her dress  
Hannah heard it running to her mom, "Hey! Hey! Mom! Hey!? What is wrong?!"  
"That stupid Quinn burnt my lovely dress! Look!" ...

Hannah looked for Quinn and dragged her to her mom without caring about anything. Quinn cried trying to walk as fast as Hannah although she held the most painful pain in her life.

Somehow, Puck felt that he was gonna have her baby girl today, so he asked for permission to get home so early that day, and finally found out everything ...

 **SO I KNOW THIS WAS SUCK :C BUT ...I NEED REVIEWS. COMMENT DOWN BELOW GIVING ME SOME REVIEWS PLEASE. STAY TUNED!**


	4. NewLife

Puck left with Quinn right away, heading to the hospital, they did not know yet how to pay the bill, but all Puck knew was ...his baby girl was about to be born soon and he did not want Quinn to give birth at his home without any preparation.

 _"OH ..MY ...OH..."_ Quinn sighed hard in so much pain holding her huge bump _"FASTEEEERRRR...!"_ Quinn cried slightly gripping Puck's palm as tight as she could.  
Puck felt the pain too, because Quinn was squirming his hand insanely so tight, he held his breath kissing Quinn's cheek as comforting her that this all would be over soon, would be done soon.

* * *

After big final push with so much dramatic pain they had been through, it was all paid off, Quinn held her very first baby girl, weird feeling suddenly come to her; unconditionally love, love at the first sight, it was the best feeling ever. Quinn kissed her soft as she started to latch for milk.

Puck laughed soft, _"there's my girl ...love those. like me.."_ he laughed soft with teary eyes, because it was too happy for them. _"I love you, Beth..."_  
 _"...beautiful name, babe.."_ Quinn smiled _"...Bethany Jean Puckerman... hows that sound..?"_  
Puck nodded rubbing Quinn's cheek gently _"perfect name for perfect angel.."_ Puck then cut her placenta gently and carefully as the instruction, and it was a big success.

No one visited them, not surprising, because no one knew that Q was going into a labor today. Panic attacks made them to forget everything in life.

* * *

Few days had passed, this little family was being homeless since Puck's family decided to make his pregnant GF to do all housework. It was major struggle for them because now they worried about their newborn baby. They did not really care of themselves right now. Without taking any rest after giving birth, Quinn looked for a job, job that would allow her to bring Beth during work time.

Puck felt really bad about this actually, but being only a pool cleaner in Lima, it was not something promising. Not many rich people here. He could count how many pool he cleaned in a week, even a month sometimes. He did not have any choice but letting Quinn work and nurse Beth at the same time.

* * *

 **Will Quinn get the job? What will Puck do next? Stay tuned! I know this was hella short. but. yeah. leave the review below! (:**


	5. Fighting

Quinn had a job now, she was accepted to work as an editor for a YouTuber family in Ohio, she could bring Beth with her at work, therefor Beth could be nursed by the others when she was editing videos, the salary was not that good, but it was still better than no job at all. Beth seemed enjoyed being there with her mom too. There were a lot babies and people around. There was a four year old Emmi, she loved Beth a lot. She loved playing with her new baby sister, Quinn did not worry to leave 4 months old baby with them because they were all so kind. Quinn really loved her new job as an editor.

* * *

It was a bright Sunday morning, now that Quinn had worked, they could rent a mini inn for their little family to live. Puck was shirtless laying on the bed looking at Quinn, who was next to him, nursing Beth.

 _"Why don't we start our own YouTube channel, babe? It sounds promising, hmm..?"_ Puck smiled a little rubbing Beth's tiny leg gently  
 _"We have no camera, laptop, and most important thing ...wifi. If we had them, I would. But ...yeah. I am quiet happy with my job now. I know I will be a YouTuber someday, with you and our kids."_ Quinn smiled back at Puck, giving sign that she definitely wanted another babies with Puck.  
 _"...Kids..? Seriously, Q?"_ He looked at his future wife like 'OH WOW' then he knew she was serious soon after their eyes were caught each others, _"Oh my God, you are serious, aren't you?"_ He jumped out pecking Quinn's lips happily.

This morning conversation with Quinn was a wake up call for Puck to get a better job. He spread his wings now, he would not mind going to Columbus to clean much more pools to have a better life and ...to propose Quinn.

* * *

Quinn loved her job even more now, it had been a year since she worked there. Beth, which was 1,5 year old, was becoming everyone's favorite, especially to Emmi. They were always playing together, Emmi read her story, or had a tea party, or played at her mini kitchen although Beth could not play that much yet. Beth loved Snow White a lot, when playing princess-wanna-be, she always told Emmi that she was Snow White. She was also so smart enough for being 1,5 year old, she already knew colors, not all of them though. But it was pretty amazing for her age to identify colors.


	6. Adoption

Although it had been a year of working, their income would never be enough. This broke Quinn and Puck's heart, because they felt like they could not effort their lovely daughter, either what she wanted, or what she needed. As Beth could not stop growing up, they both realized that there was no way for them to keep Beth live with them. They discussed this and made the hardest-painful decision ever - adoption. This was not their choice, but they had no other choice, Beth's needs increased day by day, it was impossible for them to effort all thing she would need in her future. Pre-school was not that cheap either. Based on those thoughts the decided to give Beth up.

* * *

After a while, Puck's best friend, Mark, helped him looking for Beth's new parents. He told his oldest brother, Craig, that there was a baby needing new family because her parents were just 17 and had nothing to support this baby's life, he also told him all the detail, like how old Beth was, what her favorite food, etc. Coincidentally, Craig's friend, Hans and Priscilla, wanted a baby to be raised. They had been married for almost four years now. Hans and Priscilla were a happily married couple, but they felt something somehow empty because they did not have a baby, they could not their own baby. Priscilla fell pregnant once actually, but it did not work well with her. She lost the baby when she was just three months pregnant with it. Because of that too, they found out that there was no possibility for this couple to have another baby, the doctor said that Priscilla's womb was pretty weak for pregnancy. This surely broke their heart, but they moved on and had been looking for adoption baby forever since then. They never found any baby they loved from the first sight, they just knew they did not find the right baby yet.

Mark showed Craig Beth's picture, beautiful blonde little girl, even Craig amazed of the baby.. He called Hans right away to tell this news. Hans then asked Craig to help him arranged a meeting with Puck and Quinn, and also, of course, Beth. Craig nodded agreeing to help his buddy, he informed this to his brother as soon as possible, as Hans requested, he knew in a couple months it would be Hans and Priscilla's fourth anniversary. He wanted to give them this baby as their gift. He informed all of things he felt Puck and Quinn needed to know to Mark. Mark felt like he could not pay attention to detail, so he just gave Craig number he could call. Puck's number. Without wasting any time, Craig went to his room after thanked his brother. He then gave Puck a call, introduced himself then went straight to the point that there was a family wanted to help them with Beth. This young couple did not know their feeling, either being happy or being sad of this news. They made a deal for the meeting day. Tomorrow, 6 p.m at BreadStix.

* * *

Quinn cried quietly, Puck knew she was not happy with this. Neither was he actually. But once again, they had no choice. Puck walked to her cuddling her tight.

"Babe... it's all for Beth's sake, remember? I am not happy either. I feel your pain too.. I am so sorry.. If I could just ...make more money..." Puck felt so guilty about this.

"...don't blame yourself, Puck.. don't ever..." She wiped her tear hugging Puck tight, "I'll be okay ...I ..I promise.." Quinn stated.

"..da ..daa ma ..ma.! Now white!" Beth, who did not know anything, played happily with her new doll Emmi gave her earlier.

Quinn nodded laughing soft as looking at her, "yes, barbie, it's Snow White, not as pretty as you, huh?"

Beth giggled, "peety! Now White peety!" She did not agree with her mom.

This conversation with little Beth made Quinn sad even more, she flight back to the Beth big moments she made everyday, how happy Puck and she were when Beth talked for the first time, walked for the first time, first time she ate proper food, and many more.


	7. The Meeting

Quinn got Beth ready for the meeting, Quinn was physically ready to meet Hans and Priscilla. Who knew that mentally she was not and would never be ready for this. She even wished today would never exist.

Puck buttoned his last one on his shirt ready for the meeting, he had to be ready and strong for both of his most lovely girl in the whole world. He cleared his throat and tried to be calmed down as calm as he could. He could not believe this was really happening now: Losing Beth. Puck knew it was for Beth's sake. Better family and better life. He now was totally ready, physically, and mentally. He was tying his shoes when Beth walked to him asking where would they go in baby language.

"dadda we do do?" Beth leaned on her father's back.

Puck just nodded smiling at her, "Yes, we will have some lunch, then ...meet our new friends!"

Quinn just walked out with a baby bag and her purse, and got in the truck hoping that something cancelled the meeting. She knew it was a crazy and selfish wish, but she just could not be ready with what would happen in just a minute. She also knew that this was just the first meeting, meaning that they would not take Beth from her hand now, it was just painful and seemed like unfair for her and Puck, and actually, it was unfair for Beth too.

After an hour of long ride with Puck's pool cleaning truck, they arrived at 7-11. Puck saw Craig immediately. Puck walked there and Craig warmly hugged this little family before they met her daughter's soon-to-be family. Hans and Priscilla loved Beth at the first sight, they thought Beth was so perfect and would be fit in their life, Priscilla hoped Quinn and Puck would let them rise this perfect baby girl.

After introducing section, now came time for them to talk about Beth, what she liked, what she disliked, her habits, her hobbies, etc. Beth herself answered questions with her language sometimes. Beth smiled cutely at them answering things she could answer as playing with her Snow White doll, her current favorite doll now. She did not know what was happening now, she did not know that she would be separated from her parents in no time. Quinn always cuddled Beth as much as she could, showing them how close she was with her baby daughter.

After breaking the ice by talking about Beth, now it was the time for discussing the most painful part of this meeting; Adoption. Puck and Quinn would not lose Beth just like that, they made agreements, Hans and Priscilla made ones too, and they agreed. The first agreement was Beth stayed with Quinn and Puck until she was two year old. The reason was because of the feeding thing, Quinn was still feeding Beth, and would stop feeding Beth when she turned two.

* * *

 **Sorry I've not updated this story for long time, but ..I did today. hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
